Blaze (ability)
.]] '''Blaze' is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a Fire-elemental attack usually used by enemies to damage all party members. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blaze is the name given to several different monster attacks starting from Dawn of Souls onward. All Blaze attacks are fire-elemental and target the entire party. In the NES and Origins release, these abilities have an accuracy of 32. List of Blaze abilities: *Blaze (BLAZE on NES) is used by Red Dragon, Tiamat, Ahriman. *Blaze (SCORCH on NES, Scorch on PS) is used by Hellhound. *Blaze (HEAT on NES, Heat on PS) is used by the Fire Lizard. *Blaze (CREMATE on NES, Creamate on PS) is used by Chimera, Rhyos, Fire Hydra. *Blaze (INFERNO on NES, Inferno on PS) is used by Chaos. Final Fantasy II Blaze VII is a weak version that can be used by the Chimera. The much more powerful Blaze XVI attack is used by Salamander, Red Dragon, Tiamat, Beelzebub Soul, Deumion and Yamatano Orochi. Blaze VII can also be utilized by the player by using the Wyvern in battle. Final Fantasy IV Chimeras and Chimera Brains can cast Blaze to inflict a large amount of Ice damage. In the ''Complete Collection version, the attack is called "Frost Blast". ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blaze is an ability used by Flamehounds to deal massive Fire-elemental damage to all characters. Rydia? also uses Blaze as a counter to taking damage from Fire-elemental spells. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flamehounds can use Blaze to deal massive Fire-elemental damage to all characters. Final Fantasy V A whole host of dragon-type enemies use the Blaze attack and can be Controlled to cast the spell. These include the Gorgimera, Istory Lythos, Magic Dragon, Wyrm, Shield Dragon, and Mini Dragon. Other enemies who use the Blaze attack are the Covert, Archeoaevis, Jura Aevis, Neo Shinryu, and the Liquid Flame, who counters with Blaze when in its human form. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Magic Dragon or from a Bio Soldier during a fight with Zephyrus. Final Fantasy VI The Bomb genus of enemies, as well as the Great Dragon, use Blaze which targets one or all enemies. It has a power of 68 with a hit rate of 120, and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance While not a specific ability itself, Blaze is the title of the Bomb's skillset. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blaze is used by the second and third forms of Chaos. When the ability is used it causes three pillars of violet flames to attack all members of the opposing party, inflicting moderate Fire-elemental damage and causing Confuse. Final Fantasy Dimensions Watchbeast uses Blaze. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy One of Garland's HP attacks is named Blaze, and involves him spinning his sword in order to fire several bolts of flame at opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blaze is an HP attack in Garland's arsenal. It was changed a little with the addition of better homing and faster movement. The projectiles have also been changed to more of an orange rather than red. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Blaze is one of Garland's HP attacks. It is a close-range HP attack that involves Garland splitting his sword into its twin sword form and spinning them around him, generating a whirlwind of searing heat that deals consecutive hits before exploding. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Blaze is an active fire-elemental ability that inflicts magical fire damage on all enemies for 5 AP. It can be used by Cerberus, Elefenrir, Garland, Ifreeta★, Ifrit★, Fritt, Kyubi, Nirvalefor, Phoenix, and Tamamohimé. It is also an enemy ability used by Brandelis, Elefenrir, Kyubi, Marilith, and Garland. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Blaze is an ability usable by one of Rubicante's cards, depicting his ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. For the discard of a Rubicante card, one Fire CP, and Dulling Rubicante, Blaze deals 5,000 damage to all Forwards that are not of the Fire attribute. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery FFI Blaze 1 PS.png|Blaze (Hellhound version) in ''Final Fantasy (PS). FFI Blaze 2 PS.png|Blaze (Red Dragon version) in Final Fantasy (PS). FFI Blaze 3 PS.png|Blaze (Chimera version) in Final Fantasy (PS). FFI Blaze 4 PS.png|Blaze (Chaos version) in Final Fantasy (PS). FFI Blaze 1 GBA.png|Blaze (Fire Lizard version) in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Blaze 2 GBA.png|Blaze (Tiamat version) in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Blaze 3 GBA.png|Blaze (Chaos version) in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Blaze 4 GBA.png|Blaze (Chimera version) in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI PSP Blaze 1.png|Blaze, used by the Ahriman, in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFI PSP Blaze 2.png|Blaze, used by the Chimera, in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFI PSP Blaze 3.png|Blaze, used by the Fire Lizard, in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFI PSP Blaze 4.png|Blaze, used by Chaos in Final Fantasy (PSP). FFII Blaze7 PS.png|Blaze7 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Blaze16 PS.png|Blaze16 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Blaze7 GBA.png|Blaze7 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Blaze16 GBA.png|Blaze16 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Blaze VII.png|Blaze VII in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII Blaze XVI.png|Blaze XVI in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIV Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Blaze.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Blaze dragon ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Blaze.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI_Blaze.png|Final Fantasy VI. FF4HoL_Blaze.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Blaze.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF2015 Blaze.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Blaze.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blaze 2.png|Version 2 in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blaze Garland.png|Enemy (Garland's) version in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blaze.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Blaze.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Category:Elemental enemy abilities